


Die happy/Do me a favour, Lycomedes

by to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are



Series: Big Brother Techno (sbi hurt/comfort) [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apathy, Big Brother Technoblade, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Technoblade is a good bro, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), philza is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are/pseuds/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are
Summary: Tommy wants to die. Techno is good at killing.The Author sucks at summaries.orTommy is suicidal, but the warthm of lava oceans is no longer an option. He needs to find a diffrent way.He pays a visit to his brother, his enemy, but instead of death he only finds love, support and care.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Big Brother Techno (sbi hurt/comfort) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210376
Comments: 26
Kudos: 334





	Die happy/Do me a favour, Lycomedes

**Author's Note:**

> The Author is sad. 
> 
> Oh, btw. She did the maths. There’s around 813 meters between Techno’s house and Logstedshire.

Obsidian's surface felt different underneath Tommy's hand. It was so much colder than he remembered, but also surprisingly smooth despite the rough edges. If he closed his eyes it felt like he was touching a frozen ocean, waves stuck in the middle of movement. 

In reality, the little bulges were oxygen bubbles, which failed to escape from lava. They were too weak, now imprisoned in the almost indestructible material. 

Some of them were so close. A second between them and freedom. 

Tommy was also just a second from freedom back then. He would have been happy to change places with the air. He still remembered the welcoming warmth. 

But now, the warmth was no longer an option. Dream took his home, his items, his chance for a peaceful death. 

Tommy didn’t remember gathering blocks. He wasn’t thinking when he was building up. And as he did it, less and less oxygen in the air, he realised he won't find warmth up there. It was only getting colder. 

Block by block, the hole in the ground got smaller. Just a few blocks lacking, nothing compared to the size of the universe, so why does he care?

His misery got more blurry, stuck on earth as he got lifted. 

He is just a stupid, worthless child. No one needs him, no one misses him. 

And the earth hurts so much, so he chooses the sky.

Sun was setting. From such a height, he could see how the snow turned gold and orange. 

Tommy wondered if once he jumps, the world drowning in warm colors will make him feel okay. 

If it’d feel like those evenings in the Antarctic Empire in front of the fireplace. He felt dizzy, the world spinning so fast. He didn't remember when was the last time he had eaten.

But then again, maybe he didn’t deserve it... Dream would sometimes bring him meals. When Tommy was obedient, and the older one felt like it. 

Sunsets were something he would always be grateful for. They were so peaceful and gave him the chance to lie to himself that he was sitting in front of the fire. 

Any minute now, Wilbur would bring his guitar and sing quietly. Tommy would be falling asleep, resting on Phil's shoulder. Technoblade would tell some amazing stories, his deep voice so relaxing. 

Fire would crackle, and he would be so safe. The next day he would hang out with one of his brothers or his dad, adventures awaiting at every corner. They would be sometimes scary or tiring, but then they would all watch the sunset. Sweet conversations about nothing, air around so warm. 

He would give all the discs in the world for one more evening like that. 

But no earthly possessions could make this dream come true. Wilbur was dead. Technoblade hated him. Phil didn’t care about him. 

All that was left for him was _cold._

Tommy wishes he jumped back then, into the warmth, because all that's left now is cold. 

He takes out his last hope. A picture, a piece of paper with some colors on them, a thing so cheap and so dear to him. 

The picture is taken away from his hands, by the cruel wind. It flies, it's just a toy for the world. Just like he was a toy for Dream, when he was flying. 

Tied by strings, moving as the puppeteer decided. 

So he cuts all strings in the final attempt at control, and follows the photograph. And he’s finally free. 

Until he hears the familiar sounds of his dad’s wings. But there's no one around. 

He was falling, rushing to meet the ground before the orange colors disappear, before greys take their place, before the sweet image of his dad actually caring could turn out to be a fantasy. 

He landed in a cold lake, water like a wall of ice, such an opposite of where he wanted to be. Oxygen had more courage to get out of the water than him. He followed it eventually, when some primal part of his brain felt him choking on water. 

He felt so defeated when he lied down on the shore. Maybe he was crying. Maybe not. He couldn't tell. Any spare clothing he had was blown up. No warmth. Again. He didn’t know how many minutes passed before he stood up. 

He stepped into something. Oh, of course. 

He forgot blue dye was now everywhere. Such a shame he lacked his shoe, his sock now turning indigo. 

Ghostbur. A shadow of what his brother once was. But then again, he had one thing Tommy envied so much. He was happy.

Tommy wanted so badly to be happy. He envied the warmth of his father's arms as a last memory. 

He'd give so much for that. 

Philza probably didn’t even care about him enough to end him. _Will was always a better child._ He wished someone could finish him off. Free that desperate bubble stuck in obsidian.

He wanted to enter the Nether so badly. He didn't know whether to go to people he once knew or just to welcome the sweet embrace of death. He didn’t know if he would like to see L’Manburg one last time. Maybe then Dream would kill him, no face expression behind the smiling mask. He could see Tubbo before it would be over. 

_Tubbo is happier without you around_ , reminded him Dream’s voice, a memory that didn’t let him sleep. _He never visited you. He doesn’t care. He burned the compass._

His tired mind stuck in the painful memory of cozy evenings was helpful for once. He still had someone left. Someone who not only wished him death and was competent at the job, but also could almost replicate his father's sweet embrace. 

If almost meant a bittersweet, filled with laughter, but a quick death, executed by someone who was once his best friend, his hero, his protector. 

He roughly knew the direction. By the time it was completely dark, he didn't care if a mob killed him. He was ready to accept it. 

Maybe _it was just meant to be_ like that. 

He wasn't eating much lately and it showed. He was so tired when walking through the snowy biome. Each step took away so much energy, it felt like his muscles only moved driven by his willpower. 

To say he was cold was an understatement. He was shivering, he was starving and the cold made ached. Needles were pushed into his bones, his muscle tissue ripped off from the inside. His fingers hurt hurt hurt so badly. 

He lost any sense of direction, the world around a snowy desert. 

He realised what would happen to him. 

A lonely, cold death. As if to seal that thought, an arrow went through his leg, right above his ankle. He didn't care. Compared to the excruciating pain of frostburns he barely felt the burning sensation.

He smiled when he saw light. It was a tired, honest one. 

All that pain would soon come to an end. There was light and he was so sure it was a lava pool. He was going to be so warm. 

He limped further, continuing his journey, ignoring the high whistle another arrow made, missing his head by half a meter. 

Disappointed. He was so disappointed when he saw the cozy house, instead of a lava pool. He made his way to the door and was about to knock, but realised what he came for. 

He took his last look at the stars. All visible and beautiful. A night like this reminded him of his childhood years in the Antarctic Empire. 

What a lovely last sight. He could almost make himself believe dad was somewhere nearby. 

He no longer wanted warmth. He just wanted the cold and pain, oh the agonizing pain, to be gone. 

He opened the door, his brother's reaction time as perfect as always. Sword ready, Techno standing in a fighting stance. The chest shut itself loudly. 

Tommy curled himself a little at the noise before regaining control quickly. 

Technoblade lowered his sword, and a somewhat worried expression appeared on his face, but the younger saw only annoyance.

"Tommy?" 

"Hey, Blade." Tommy didn't realise when his voice got so weak. "Listen. I'm here for a favor.” 

Technoblade thought he knew exactly what his brother's next words were gonna be. 

He was going to agree, but first get his brother into a better state, because gods help, he looked terrible.

"Kill me." Tommy said so casually. "Please." 

Something in those grey eyes, the peace with which it was said, made Techno feel an foreign emotion, one rather close to fear.

"...What?" 

"I tried falling from a cliff and I realised what I lack. 

So, Blade, can you just finish me off? Y'know, be Lycomedes to my Theseus?"

Techno didn't laugh at that attempt of a joke.

Tommy felt his limbs hurting so much, the warm air felt like it was burning him from the inside. 

He felt dizzy and he just wanted to _rest._ But his brother, his enemy, his childhood hero just stood there. A slight wave of desperation made Tommy shout. 

"You didn't have a problem sending fucking withers at me, so why can't you just finish the job now?" he was crying, but he didn't care. "Can you just for once in your life- If you ever, ever cared- Please, I beg you. If you ever, even one day thought of me as a brother. " The peaceful evenings hurt Tommy so much more than the arrow in his leg. "Please, just let me have this. Let me rest. " 

He took a step. He touched the netherite blade with his palm, ready to guide it to his chest, but the weapon was thrown away. 

He was hugged.

And it was so wrong on every level, he hated it and he wanted to punch, to scream, to scream at himself, at his enemy, for him to stop pretending like he cares, like he ever cared.

He hated how right it felt and he hated how quickly his mind lost all pride, melting into the human touch he was stripped off for so long. 

And he despised how quickly he felt so warm and safe and the enemy was gone. Suddenly he was back in the Antarctic Empire, safe and sound, his older brother ready to protect him with deadly accuracy, tell him stories at night if he couldn’t sleep. 

Suddenly Wilbur never shouted at him, Tubbo was never shot, TNT sounds weren't causing him to cry throughout the night. 

Dream couldn't hurt him, because Techno would never let him do so. 

He melted into that sweet fantasy, as the sudden warmth or maybe blood loss took away his consciousness. 

Technoblade didn't quite know what to do when Tommy passed out. The boy was very cold, but also so horribly thin. Was he even eating at all?

_You are a terrible brother._

He brought his own bed from upstairs and placed it near the fireplace. He didn’t own many blankets, so he took his thickest cape and put it over his young brother. 

Sleeping, bruised and so horribly thin, he really did look like a child others so often forgotten he still was. 

Techno cursed quietly, before promising himself to take care of Tommy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> I want to make sure you know you are appreciated and even if we are to never exchange a single message, I’m very happy you exist. 
> 
> The life is still before you, everything that’s wrong will be fixed. You will achieve your goals, you’ll be proud of yourself. 
> 
> It was a pleasure to host this little story for you. 
> 
> -Forever yours, Author
> 
> PS  
> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
